moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanavar Lightpath
Tanavar is a strong man. He lives up to his father's reputation, and his families'. (( I am removing random parts of this page to rewrite my history abit!) Description Tanavar is a strong, muscled, elderly human apearing to be an adult. When he moves his long blonde hair flows behind him, revealing a strong face with pure silver eyes, a pointed nose and hard cheek-bones. His stance is strong with muscles everywhere, proving himself to be a soldier. Tanavar appears to be a good person. Armour / Clothes Tanavar is normally dressed in holy armor. It is silver and purely made for strength. The armor an be recgonized as one of the old holy armor sets, they don't even make those anymore! When not dressed in his holy armor, he is dressed in rich garb, stiched just right to make it look perfect. Arms Tanavar is specialized in many types of weapons. Below are the lists of his weapons and what he is trained in. Arms Used Below is the list of the Weapons owned and used by Tanavar. *Broadsword *Metal Heater (Stormwind Sigil Version) Arms Trained In Below is the list of the many types of Arms that Tanavar is trained in. * Axes **''Dwarven Axe '' **Great Axe **Hatchet **Tomahawk **Battle-Axe **Double-Bladed Axe **Dagger-Axe **Throwing Axe * Swords **Broadsword **Falchion **Scimitar **Longsword **Two-Handed Sword **Short Sword * Maces **Club **Spiked Plank **Blacksmith Hammer **Maces **Hammer * Shields **Small Shield **Buckler **Tower Shield **Large Shield **Metal Heater History Tanavar has a long history, but you'd only know about all of it if you were close to him, or a very good Stalker! Young Years When a Young Boy Tanavar dreamed of a Spirit, who'd give him power throughout his battles. He imagined himself a Holy Hero, protecting everyone from evil monsters. Other days, he imagined himself a sinister Criminal, plotting his revenge for being thrown into a Cell by the King of Lordaeron. When Tanavar wasn't busy dreaming, he was with his Dad as he patrolled the City, or at School with his nose in a Scroll. School Tanavar was given a full education. He learned to Write at the age of 4, but only letters. By the age of 5 and 1 Quarter, Tanavar was reading. Tanavar's mother taught him about the Holy Light, being a Priest when not serving orders inside the Tavern. Though the young boy listened and learned swiftly, he liked learning with his Father more. Tanavar's father was a Royal Guard of Lordaeron. Derik showed him how to hold a sword, but Tanavar mostly just liked his Dad's stories. Squire-Hood Tanavar was just a young boy when he spoke clearly of the Holy Light, but he didn't want to be a Priest. "I am a Fighter, not a Priest. Hmph!" He spoke with a attitude. That night, Tanavar's parents spoke clearly on what to do. They decided to send him as a Squire under Sir Orik Fireheart. Orik was accepting new Squires at the time, but only the Two closest to the Light. Many Children were there, as Orik looked through the crowd. One by one, they stepped up and Orik talked with them. After a good Four or Five hours, Orik spoke. "I have chosen!" He looked through the Crowd, and Tanavar felt sorrow when Orik pointed at one Boy named 'Jonathan Monerey Jackson'. Teen Years Adulthood Joining the Order (This Paragraph is inside the Middle of the Second War.) The First War The Death of Orik The Death of Medivh The Fall of Stormwind 'The Rise of the Lightpaths' Tanavar retreated to Lordaeron, though his heart vowed to avenge the death of his Mentor. Once he reached the city of Lordaeron, he and his father went to meet up with his family, speaking grimly of the many deaths and the Horde's Victory. This, began the rise of the Lightpaths. With all of the Family ready, they trained and readied for the next War with the Orcish Horde. The Second War The Alliance of Lordaeron RP Personality Tanavar is a very unique character in rp. He is called Crusader Highlord Tanavar James Lightpath as his full name, most call him Highlord, Tan, or Sir. Tanavar is a kind soul with the strength of a master paladin. He is a Crusader of Wrynn which means he will help those at their time of need. You can find him inside Cathedral Sqaure atleast once a day. A Few Warnings I love to do Fanon RP, one of the reasons I have written so much here on the site. A lot of people think badly of people for doing this, so I am sorry for those who won't RP with me because of it. More of this can be found inside my MRP! Gallery WoWScrnShot_080313_124415.jpg|Tanavar Lightpath (Hair Cut) Tanavar Lightpath.jpg|Tanavar Lightpath Solar, Cloudastrasz.jpg|Solar, Tanavar's bird.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Cloudastrasz Cloudastrasz, Solar.jpg|Tanavar riding Cloudastrasz.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Cloudastrasz WoWScrnShot_080113_131450.jpg|Tanavar guarding the King. WoWScrnShot_080113_002759.jpg|Tanavar Lightpath (With Long Hair) WoWScrnShot_073113_174346.jpg|Tanavar Lightpath WoWScrnShot_080113_015342.jpg|Guarding the Cathedral Sqaure House Lightpath Logo.jpg|The Logo of House Lightpath|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Lightpath Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:House of Lightpath Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Family Lightpaths Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Deceased Category:Crusaders of Wrynn